


Wolf Thing

by shelley (jedi_penguin)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_penguin/pseuds/shelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex is different for werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a sex scene that I deleted from [Nothing is Easy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/133585). I liked the sentiment, even though it broke the flow of that story, so here it is.

Before Willow, before being bitten, he had always preferred to bottom.

It was this thing he did with Devon and the other members of the band. They would play their instruments and they would play each other, and nobody ever took it seriously. It stopped the first time he saw Willow and casual sex lost its appeal.

The whole Willow-Xander thing hit Oz hard, the betrayal killing something inside him. He went to Devon for some comfort sex afterwards, only to discover that he could no longer bend over for anyone. He decided at the time that it was because Willow had screwed him over and he needed the control. After he left Sunnydale, however, Oz fucked far too many strange men and he always had to top. He figured it must be a wolf thing.

Which was why it was such a shock the first time he had sex with Giles. Oz had absolutely no desire to fuck him, but rather craved the older man’s cock up his ass. He decided that this must be a wolf thing too, that some part of him still recognized Giles as the alpha-male of the pack. The fact that their pack was now scattered all over the world was apparently irrelevant to the wolf inside him.

Giles liked to fuck face to face, saying with a grin that the greatest benefit of a younger lover was increased flexibility and that he hated to waste it. He would place Oz’s legs over his shoulders, compliment him on his limberness, and kiss him before driving into him. Oz, on the other hand, was more comfortable on his knees, having Giles slowly penetrate him from behind. He kept his head down, reveled in his submission and felt a satisfaction that wasn’t entirely sexual in nature.

It bothered Giles that he was so completely in control of their relationship, both in bed and out of it. He didn’t seem to realize that he had that control because Oz wanted him to have it. He forced Giles to submit to his submission. It was a wolf thing.


End file.
